The Last Laugh
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: Basically what you get when you have Noah, Izzy and Eva in charge of a mass prank on Chris McLean. Even though it doesn't go entirely as expected, they still get the last laugh out of it.


**Hey guys!**

 **Well…as you can see, this is Team E-Scope, in charge of pulling a mass prank on none other than Chris! And OH BOY this was fun to write!**

 **Oh yeah, and this is for the Total Drama Writers' Forum Summer Secret Santa. More specifically, this one's for NoahFangirl123. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Percentage of Total Drama ownership? Zero. None at all.**

It was early morning; too early for some. Yet of course, there was the odd contestant leaving the Playa grounds to go for a walk or run.

Most were still in bed, enjoying the luxury of a sleep-in. With something as such unavailable while in the middle of a new season, for example, it was a welcoming privilege.

Izzy was one of the few people awake. Not for a walk, or a run. In fact, she hadn't even gone outside.

She waited next to the closed door of Noah's bedroom, already fully dressed with a water balloon in one hand, and her eyes trained on the grandfather clock opposite. This would probably spell trouble.

"Just a few more minutes…" The crazy girl muttered, a smile ever so slowly forming on her face. "Oh, I can't _wait_ for today! Wait, today's already here. Haha!" She chuckled lightly before slumping onto the ground, now frowning with her bottom lip stuck out. "A few more minutes is feeling more like a few more hours now! It's taking so looong!"

"What are you doing?" Eva asked, walking round from the stairs, having just come back from a run.

"Huh? Oh, hey Eva!" Izzy said cheerily, looking up. "Just waiting for seven o'clock to come so I can wake lazybones Noah up!"

"Eh, can't blame you for doing that. He'd be up at lunchtime if you didn't."

"Exactly! I'll wake him up from his sleep of the dead! You can help too!"

"Um…how can I help?"

"Oh, I dunno, kick his door down! No door means he'll always get woken up early every morning!"

"That's a pretty good point. Eh, why not?"

The grandfather clock suddenly struck seven, causing both girls to look up at it.

"Ooh, it's time!" Izzy cackled, leaping up. "Go on Eva, kick it down!"

Shrugging, Eva took a couple of steps backward, before running forward and giving the door a hefty punch, knocking it clean off its hinges.

Inside the room, Noah, who was sprawled out on his bed, groaned and slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the light streaming through with his arm.

"What?" He mumbled, sounding rather ticked.

"Just stopping you from sleeping for eternity!' Izzy replied with a giggle, launching the water balloon forward. She let out another laugh as it splattered into pieces on the cynic's face. "That'll wake you up!" She said sunnily, dusting her hands off.

Noah rolled his eyes and sat up, brushing the remnants of the water balloon onto the floor.

"What do you want anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, today's gonna be fun!" The crazy girl cheered, leaping up and down in excitement. "We're gonna-"

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm good."

"Aw, come on! There's gonna be lots of cool stuff! Like-"

"Uh, save the 'cool stuff' for when I bother to do it, i.e. never."

Eva looked away in slight annoyance, just as Jo, Brick and Sky jogged round from the stairway.

"We got news." The former of the three announced, grabbing a towel from the open cupboard nearby. "McLean's apparently coming for a visit."

"Wait, he is?" Noah exclaimed, suddenly leaping up.

"Yep. Chef's coming too."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to dump something on Cheffy's head!" Izzy said excitedly.

The cynic tapped his chin in thought, an idea seeming to be forming in his head.

"Yeah, and I'll dump Chris in the lake." Eva put in with a smirk. "Unless one of you want to do the honours." She turned to face the more recent arrivals.

"Meh, I wouldn't mind pushing him off the dock either." Jo continued, shrugging. "Sure sounds like a satisfying thing to do."

"Doing anything like that to Chris is satisfying." Sky said, pulling her MP3 player out of her pocket and pausing the music.

"Oh, Izzy knows!" Izzy just about shouted, leaping up to grab onto the doorframe. "We could…" She suddenly trailed off as she looked down, noticing that Noah was now standing right in front of her, a confident smirk on his face. "Whatcha thinking there, Noah? What's burning in your brain?" She asked, hopping down.

"Well," Noah began, carefully walking across the fallen door, "all your Ideas are great, and I applaud them."

"Get to the meat of it, string bean." Jo snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "What's your say in this?"

" _Fine_. What's my say? Well I'm thinking if you want to get Chris soaked, you might need more than just a bit of water."

"Keep going, soldier." Brick said, nodding.

"Hold up, let me get something in here." Duncan interrupted, walking towards the group. "Firstly, Chris is visiting?"

"Yep." Eva replied.

"And you guys are thinking of…pranking him or something?"

"Pretty much."

"We'll be in charge of it!" Izzy excitedly put in, gesturing to herself, Eva and Noah. "In fact, Noah here's the one who seems to know what's happening!"

"Uh, not quite." Noah said, putting his hands up in slight defence. "But I guess you could say I'm getting there."

The delinquent looked up in thought, a smirk eventually forming on his face.

"Be right back." He muttered, darting through the middle of the group and round to the stairs.

The teens just look on in confusion, not too sure as to what just happened.

"I…think we've got ourselves a deal." Eva eventually said, crossing her arms and nodding. "If he's going anywhere, it's probably that joke shop on the mainland."

Knowing glances are cast around the group, everyone pretty sure on what would happen next.

"Ok, it's good to know that this is confirmed and all, but I need to have a shower." Jo spoke up, pushing the bathroom door open and walking in.

"Yeah, me too…" Sky continued, a white towel now draped over her shoulder. "Guess I have to go to the one down there." She walked down the hallway, walking into the open bathroom on the left.

"Well…looks like I have this one then." Brick finished, walking back a few steps before opening the door to a third bathroom, this one being the closest to the stairs.

After pulling a brown towel out from the cupboard, the cadet walks in and shuts the door, leaving just Noah, Izzy and Eva standing in the hallway again.

"Well that went better than I expected." The cynic remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone else!" Izzy chuckled, cartwheeling towards the stairs.

"And I better have a shower too." Eva put in, running down the hallway.

Noah looked around, noticing that he was alone. Shrugging, he stepped back inside his room, nearly falling over in the process

 **. . . . .**

The dining room was abuzz, as contestants milled around with breakfast trays, which were mainly laden with bowls of cereal or fruit salad and plates of toast.

At one of the smaller tables, Izzy was seated with a rather large serving of cornflakes, milk and honey drizzled all over them.

"Ahh…" She sighed, grabbing her spoon. "Izzy loves cornflakes!"

"Uh…sorry but…can I sit here?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Looking up to where the voice seemed to come from, Izzy saw a slightly downcast Sammy standing a few feet away, her breakfast tray rather empty except for a bowl of muesli.

"Oh, sure!" She replied cheerfully, gesturing to the seat opposite. "Izzy heard that Chris is coming here today. Cheffy too! Oh boy, I'm so excited! Hahaha!"

"Why…would you be excited about Chris visiting?"

"Cause we're gonna prank him! Noah, Eva and me! Hey, you can join in too. Everyone can!"

"Oh, really?" The younger twin pulled the seat out and sat down. "What are you thinking of using?"

"I dunno, we just wait until Duncan comes back. He's gone to the mainland to get us some prank stuff!" Izzy looked up to the stairs, spotting Noah walking down them. "Oh hey, here's Noah! Be back in a sec!" She leapt up from her seat and ran round to the stairs, stopping merely a foot away.

"You told everyone yet?" Noah asked, eventually reaching the bottom.

"Nope, not yet! They'll know soon!" The crazy girl replied with a cackle.

"Ok. Iron woman's coming down in a few minutes, I think, so…tell everyone then, I guess."

"Awesome! Thanks Noah!" Izzy grinned, running backwards to her table. "This is gonna be the best day ever! Woo!"

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes, shuffling over to the decreasingly long line for breakfast. Eventually reaching the counter, he grabbed a tray from the shelf underneath, as well as a plate. And, just as he stood up straight again, a piece of toast pelted him in the face. Annoyed, he slowly peeled it off, his face now covered in jam. He looked around, and noticed a rather bemused Amy standing off to the side.

"I assume that was _not_ meant for me?" The cynic asked, wiping himself off with a serviette.

"No, but you could have moved out of the way, nerd." Amy replied with a scowl, placing a hand on her hip. "Ugh, where's Samey? I need more toast! That one had the wrong jam on it!"

Spotting the younger of the twin sisters seated across from Izzy, Noah decided not to say anything and continued on with getting his breakfast, chucking the piece of toast in the bin behind the counter.

Meanwhile, Izzy was just about finished with hers, and had also told Sammy about the rest of the morning's events so far.

"So yeah, now Noah will get woken up early every morning!' She concluded, lightly giggling afterwards. "It was so fun though!"

"I'm…sure it was!" Sammy replied with a giggle of her own before noticing her sister standing at the kitchen counter, visibly annoyed at something. "Oh…there's Amy. Probably looking for me…" She sighed, scooping up the last of her muesli.

"Aw, don't worry about that! Izzy will take her down if something happens! And if that doesn't work, then I'll go get Eva!"

"Oh, um…thanks!"

"No problem!" The crazy girl looks toward the stairs, just as Eva walked out of the doorway at the top. "Woohoo, it's time!" She cheered, leaping up to stand on the table.

Sammy looked up at Izzy in slight confusion and worry, not too sure what she should do.

Eva, who was about to start getting her breakfast, caught Izzy leaping up out of the corner of her eye, and immediately ran over, leaving her tray on the counter.

"Come on, string bean." She said as she passed Noah, literally lifting him off his chair and dragging him along behind.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed before realizing what was going on. "Wait, is Crazy gonna announce to the whole entire room that we're pranking Chris?"

"Yep. And we're joining in. Not on the table though."

"Oh boy…"

Izzy hopped back down as soon as she saw Noah and Eva coming.

"Hey guys!" She called. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Noah sarcastically replied, pulling himself up.

"Coolios! Let's get this started!"

And with a quick yell of excitement, Izzy flipped back onto the table, nearly knocking Sammy's breakfast tray off, yet sending her own flying to the ground. Fortunately, however, nothing ended up breaking.

"This better not get messed up later on…" Eva said, lightly smacking her forehead in frustration.

Sammy, still not exactly knowing what was happening, just stayed in her seat, surprised that Amy hadn't noticed her yet.

"Ok, GUYS!" Izzy shouted, yet somehow to no avail. "GUUUYYYS!" Still nothing. "Eva, can you do it?" She asked, hopping down.

Just as Eva was about to yell out, a shrill, long and loud whistle blast echoed throughout the room, causing almost everyone to block their ears and stop with whatever other noises they were making.

"Who did that?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

All eyes then drifted over to the hallway near the stairs, where Jo stood, twirling her whistle around her finger.

"I love this thing." She remarked, pulling it off and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Ooh, thanks!" Izzy called, scrambling onto the table once again. "So hey guys! Anyone know that Chris _and_ Chef are coming over?"

"No, and I didn't _want_ to know." Heather scoffed in reply.

"Aw, come on! It's not that bad! We're gonna prank 'em!"

"Uh…how though?" Sam asked, scratching his chin. "We'll need a lot of stuff to do that…because there's a lot of us."

"Well that wasn't _exactly_ what I was blowing my whistle for." The jockette interrupted, stepping aside as Duncan and Geoff walked in with several boxes each.

"Oh, oh, awesome!" Izzy said excitedly, somersaulting off the table and running over, closely followed by Noah and Eva. "Whatcha got, hm?"

"Water guns, water balloons, slime, whoopee cushion…" Geoff began, counting them off with his fingers. "We got any buckets around here? Because we'll probably need a few of those for the slime."

"Lightning saw some in the laundry." Lightning replied, pointing towards the hallway.

"Sweet! Oh man, I can already tell this is gonna be good!"

"Eh, it's Chris McLean," Duncan put in, dumping his boxes on the floor, "of course it'll be good."

"Ok everyone, finish your food and get outside for some FUN!" Izzy finished, ripping open a box. "Ooh, ooh, anyone know how to make cream pie?"

 **. . . . .**

For the next hour or so, the Playa was completely abuzz, just about everyone getting involved in the planning. Izzy, Noah and Eva were overseeing it all, the former of the three largely involved in helping others install a massive bucket of slime in a sturdy tree, carefully balanced on a thick branch.

Water balloons were constantly being filled up in either the kitchen or one of the many bathrooms. They were then put into two giant coolers, which were placed at opposite ends of the resort.

As for the water guns, which totalled up to about fifteen, they were also getting loaded up with water, and got handed out to whoever had nothing to do.

After what seemed like eternity (a very fun eternity in this case), everything was all set up, and the teens were now just waiting for Chris and Chef's arrival. Every single contestant just about couldn't contain themselves. Of course, it would seem unexpected for some, but moments like these were definitely something to get everyone hyped up.

Shawn lay under the dock, camouflaged and with a water gun next to him, which was at his insistence, in case zombies were to show up. At the bottom of the stairs, Topher stood, ready to greet the two hosts as if the morning had so far been completely normal and uneventful.

Up at the resort, it looked like a normal setup, with various contestants either in the pool, on a deckchair or at the swim-up tiki bar. Meanwhile, in different spots around the building, there were all sorts of mini pranks set up. To name one, Lightning and Jo stood at opposite ends of a small walkway, holding a water balloon each.

At the top of the sturdy tree, Izzy waited, also on the lookout for any sign of Chris and Chef. She could see Sierra running down the steps to the dock, camera in hand and ready to film. Noah and Eva were nowhere to be seen, yet they were in the hallway to the kitchen, each holding a bucket of water, however one was lukewarm and the other was ice cold.

Everyone was ready for the best few minutes of their lives.

Shawn immediately looked up as the sound of an engine reached his ears. He thumped on the underside of the dock, to which Sierra stomped back in reply. It was time.

Having seen the boat coming, Izzy gave a thumbs up to Jo, who nodded back, smirking. Lightning passed it on to Amy and Sammy, both hidden behind a bush along with a chilli bin full of water balloons. The younger of the two stood up and hastily waved to Cody and Tyler, each of them armed with large water guns and waiting at a small back entrance.

The signal was passed around the resort, until it finally reached Geoff, who went inside to alert Noah and Eva.

"There's a boat!" He excitedly announced, stopping in front of the hallway.

"Perfect." Eva replied, a dark smirk forming on her face. "This will be good."

Back down on the dock, Sierra had already started filming, her camera trained on the closely approaching boat. It soon became visible that Chris was indeed on said boat, which Chef was presumably driving. A short, yet slim silhouette could be seen through the window of the driver's compartment, but it was unrecognizable as to who it was.

"Omg, this is going to be the best day ever!" Sierra commentated, giggling with excitement. "You see, Chris has _no idea_ what's in store for him when he arrives."

The boat finally reached the dock, and slowed down to a stop. Chris stepped off, not yet taking notices of the two teens waiting merely a few feet away.

"Alright, Chef, bring her out!" He called, crossing his arms and looking ahead.

"Hey Chris!" Topher greeted, walking over. "We all found out that you were coming over so-"

"Yeah, no time for hello and goodbye." The host interrupted, slamming a hand over the former contestant's mouth. "I'm here for a _pretty_ important reason this time."

"What is it?" Sierra asked, now fairly curious.

The door to the driver's compartment was suddenly kicked open, and two figures stood there. The first was of course Chef, wearing his usual attire. The second, also wearing her everyday get-up and with somewhat dead straight hair, was Scarlett. Her face showed nothing but nervousness and uncertainty.

" _This_ is what." Chris replied, gesturing to the girl. "Fresh from the nuthouse and with a…hopefully new attitude to boot!"

Back up at the resort, Lightning was able to see everything, and watched on with a confused expression.

"What the sha-heck is evil girl doin' here?" He wondered, scratching his head.

"Wait, what's happening down there?" Jo asked, looking over her shoulder towards the dock. "Oh. Well, dang. Is there any point in this then?"

"Izzy doesn't know." Izzy replied, sounding quite confused herself.

"Has Chris made his way up yet?" Noah asked, poking his head out of the resort's main entrance. "Or is there some sort of chit-chat going on down there?"

With nobody answering, the cynic shrugged and went back inside.

Meanwhile, on the dock, things didn't seem to be going too well.

"Now, if you excuse us, but we've got business to do." Chris said, starting to walk up the stairs, with Scarlett not far behind, and Chef even further back still. Sierra and Topher cautiously follow, the former still filming.

Not knowing what to do, Jo and Lightning dive into the brush running alongside the path, and on the other side, Gwen and Bridgette step back behind a thick-trunked tree, both carrying a water gun each.

"Just stay there guys!" Izzy hissed, keeping a sharp eye on the two hosts and Scarlett, who were now just a few steps away from the top.

"Ok, this is the point where the two of us leave." Chris began. "So-" A single, loud beep suddenly interrupted him, and he pulled out his phone, looking at it with one eyebrow raised. "Well, I've got at least half an hour until I have to be back on the mainland. Looks like I'll take some time to relax here!"

"Ooh, come sit over here!" Sierra called, running over to an empty deckchair with a light blue cushion.

Smiling in satisfaction, Chris walked over to the chair and sat on it. But to his utmost surprise, as he sat down, a rather loud fart noise echoed out, heard all around the resort.

"Aw, dude!" Geoff chuckled, however keeping a surprisingly straight face, for he knew what made that sound.

"Who was that?" Chef asked, looking round. "You?" He pointed at Owen, who was struggling to keep himself from laughing.

"No…not me!" He replied through gritted teeth.

"You _sure_?"

"If I can't smell it, then he's definitely sure." Duncan put in, standing several feet away.

Still looking shocked, Chris felt under his cushion, and pulled out what had made the fart noise – the whoopee cushion.

"Oh. Haha. _Very_ funny." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he stood up. "Well, I'm going to walk around the resort, and when I come back, I want to know which of you did it."

With that, the host dropped the whoopee cushion back onto the deckchair, strode over to the left side of the resort, and started to walk along the path. Sierra quietly tip-toed along behind him, still filming, and grinning with excitement. This meant good news.

"Now!" Bridgette mouthed to Gwen, and stuck her water gun's barrel out of the bush, firing it directly at Chris, who narrowly dodged the first blast.

"Hey, you can't shoot water at a host!' He protested, putting his hands up in defence.

Gwen took the opportunity to leap out of the bush and hit him in the face with a long, drawn-out jet of water. Panicking and now partially soaked, Chris ran further ahead, just as he was pelted with a water balloon.

"Ha, suckah!" Anne Maria giggled, throwing a second one. "I'm lovin' dis!"

"NO!" Chris yelled, running around the corner, only to run face-first into the wall. He slowly peeled himself off, and looked around. Seeing no apparent danger, he continued on at a walk, when Max leapt out of the bushes with a cream pie dish.

"EEEEVIIIL!" He yelled, throwing it at Chris's face. "And cream pie." He added with a chuckle.

The host just about ripped the dish off, now looking rather ticked.

"That better be the last of it." He muttered, dropping it on the ground and walking off.

Of course, it wasn't over _just_ yet.

 **. . . . .**

A couple of minutes had passed. And those couple of minutes were pretty successful for the teens.

All the water balloons were gone, all the water guns were emptied, and Sierra had caught every single second on camera.

Chris stood at the top of the steps, covered in water balloon scraps and slime, not to mention being soaking wet and looking _very_ annoyed. Off to the side, Eva stood with an empty bucket, and had the two coolers at her feet. The rest of the former contestants, sans Noah, were gathered around the main pool, either looking satisfied, worried or in the cases of some people, a tad guilty. Chef and Scarlett waited further away, still completely clean and dry.

"Well," the host began, folding his arms, "I bring back one of your cast mates, and _this_ is the welcome I get? Who are you people?"

"Well for the number of times _we've_ been humiliated on _national TV_ , the odds are pretty even now." Jo replied, shrugging. "Who do you think made us want to do this so bad?"

"Yeah, real funny. And don't tell me it was videoed too."

Sierra gulped, and put on a sheepish smile, holding up the camera.

"Alright, that is _it_! Everyone is to go inside _right now_ and leave me in peace!"

"Hold up, you can't do that." Gwen interrupted, standing up. "We're not on the show anymore. Why should you tell us what to do now?"

"I said-"

"Oh, for the love of cheese, let's just go already!" Owen cried, his hands flying to his head in exaggerated fear.

It stayed silent for at least a few seconds, until Ella got up and slowly walked back inside. Another painful silence, and DJ got up to leave, closely followed by Geoff and Bridgette. Then, more and more start to move back into the building. A more sombre feeling enveloped around them, the happiness suddenly drifting away.

Watching everyone go inside, Izzy carefully hopped down from the tree and shuffled over to the entrance, going in behind Katie and Sadie.

Eva was the last to go in, carrying both coolers, which had a couple of water guns in them each, and the bucket over her shoulder.

Chris unfolded his arms and looked up at Chef with a bored expression.

"Whaddaya lookin' at?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said _everyone_ has to go inside." Chris replied with a scowl.

Casting a glare towards the host, Chef walked around the pool and into the resort building. Scarlett followed soon after, her hands clasped together in front of her.

 **. . . . .**

The dining hall was filled up again, but this time, of course, it wasn't for breakfast.

No one talked, and no one even did anything. Each former contestant was seated on a chair or on the floor, the excitement from the mass prank replaced by a bit of confusion and surprise, as well as a bit of gloominess.

Everyone thought the prank would work out. Well, it did, but they weren't expecting to be sent inside like naughty schoolchildren who were ordered to stand in the corner.

Noah walked out of the hallway with the other bucket, and stopped when he saw them all gathered in the dining hall, looking rather downcast.

"What happened here?" He asked, carefully putting the bucket down.

All fifty pairs of eyes looked in his direction, showing shame, sorrow or even indifference.

"I guess that it didn't go that well then."

"Sort of." Geoff eventually replied, sighing. "We just went on for long enough to drain the water guns and use up all the water balloons. And to make Chris _majorly_ ticked."

"So he…sent you inside?"

"Pretty much." Jasmine finished, looking over to the opposing hallway. "Oh, crikey…"

The cynic looked up, just as Chef walked in, closely followed by Scarlett.

The room suddenly plunged into a deathly silence, in anticipation of what the cook had to say.

He looked ahead with a fairly blank expression, before smiling and nodding.

"You kids did it good. Way better than some of them prankster interns we had."

"Wait, really?" Eva exclaimed, sitting up.

"Damn straight! Heck, I've been waitin' for this day for donkeys' years!" Chef looked over to Noah, who had picked the bucket up again. "What's in there?"

"Water." Noah simply replied, a smirk eventually forming on his face. " _Ice cold_ water."

"Hoo boy, we could've dumped that on him!" Leshawna remarked, shaking her head. "Too late now."

The cook thought about this for a minute, before chuckling darkly, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

"First off, whose idea was this?" He asked, turning to Geoff and Duncan, who were right by the entrance. "You two?"

"Uh, nope, not us." The delinquent replied, then pointing to Izzy, seated on a nearby table. "There's one."

"And the other." Geoff added, gesturing to Eva.

"Who else?" Chef asked again.

All eyes in the room once again drifted over to Noah, who, for once, looked a bit surprised.

"Yep, me too." He said eventually, shrugging. "Anyway, what do you want me to do with this?"

"Ooh, ooh, Chris never did his ice bucket challenge last year!" Sierra exclaimed, leaping up. " _So_ many people requested for him to do it!"

"Then we're not done yet." Eva put in, a smug expression on her face. "Let's go."

"Izzy thinks we should go out the back door!" Izzy said excitedly, already at the hallway to the lobby. "Then we can sneak up on him, and BOOM! Ok, everyone stay here. This is something for Team E-scope! Oh, you can come too!" She cartwheeled over to Sierra, who picked her camera up and stood up. "And you!" The crazy girl pointed to Topher.

"Ok, so where's this back door?" Noah asked, walking towards the hallway opposite.

 **. . . . .**

Chris was sitting on a lounger, the sun shining directly down on him.

"Ahh…now _this_ is nice." He sighed, seeming to be thoroughly enjoying the silence.

But in merely a minute or two, that silence would be disrupted.

Izzy poked her head out from behind the building, stepping out and walking across the path. Noah came around next, followed by Sierra. Then, Topher and Eva emerged, the latter of the two carrying the bucket, which had just been topped up with at least twenty ice cubes. All five are moving as quiet as possible.

Eventually, they reach the pool area, where Chris was slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

'Go!' Izzy mouthed to Sierra, who started filming on her camera once again.

At the signal, Eva stepped out into the open, holding the bucket with both hands. She slowly walked closer to the sleeping host. Simultaneously, Sierra also started moving across, in order to get the best shot.

The rest of the teens watched from the huge dining hall window, their noses pressed against the glass, and highly anticipating what was to come next.

Eva was now standing directly behind Chris, and slowly started raising the bucket. Topher took this as his cue, running out to join Sierra.

"Well, folks," he began in a fairly hushed voice, "even though this is _really_ late, Chris McLean has now officially done the ALS ice bucket challenge!"

Right at that second, Eva poured the bucket's contents all over Chris, who woke up with a jolt.

"AHHH! THAT'S FREEZING!" He shouted, suddenly leaping up and bolting for the stairs, just about tumbling down them. "I'M LEAVING!" He ran for the boat and ended up slipping off the dock, which was for some reason wet, and into the lake.

"WOOHOO!" Izzy cheered, leaping up into the air.

"The fans are going to _love_ this!" Sierra squealed, having finished filming. "Hey, how did the dock get all slippery?"

"I'd say probably zombie nut." Noah replied, flopping onto a lounger. "Oh, and Izzy?"

"Yeah?" Izzy asked, walking over.

"This morning was the most fun I've ever had in a long time."

 **So? How was that? As I said in the opening author's note, I had a ball writing this. So I hope you guys had a ball reading it.**

 **Welp, that's another one-shot down. I have about three now (including this one), but I'm sure there'll be more to come in the foreseeable future! And that** _ **does**_ **count a songfic I've got coming up veeery soon! Maybe even today O_o**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
